Astro Boy 2: Keeper of the Blue Core
by disneylove7
Summary: This takes place a few months after the first Astro Boy. The town keeps Astro busy with crazy tasks, but one day he is sent to a lab for a secret project. Funny thing is the project is on a girl with super powers. Astro must teach her how to control her powers and stop the new villain that quickly approaches. (It is more than just a chapter I just forgot to make into multiple ones)


The scene started with Astro fighting the orange, octopus looking alien. He defeated it and took a deep breath. He looked around at everyone. They were cheering and clapping.

"Astro! Astro! Astro!" the crowd cheered.

Astro blushed.

"I promise as long as I'm here and there's danger out there I will do my best to protect you and this city," Astro said.

Everyone cheered.

**Three Months Later**

"_It has been two months since I defeated the Peacekeeper. Ex-president Stones went to jail and the Peacekeeper was destroyed. My father, Dr. Tenma, managed to fix Metro City and put it back in the air. Cora moved back with her family in Metro, and Zane, Widget, and Sludge moved into the Metro City Orphanage. I've hardly seen them since the attack of the Peacekeeper. All is well in Metro City though. My dad spends a lot of time at work, but always manages to find time for me. I've been fighting crime here and there, but it has mostly been small robberies. All seemed quiet, that is till one fateful day," Astro narrated._

The scene changed to the light shining through Astro's bedroom brightening it up to the point that Astro opens his eyes. Dr. Tenma was sitting at the edge watching him.

"Oh great what is it?" Astro asked.

"What do you mean son?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"The last time you sat on my bed waiting for me to wake up I turned out to be a robot," Astro said giggling at the end.

They both laughed.

"Nothing is wrong I promise. I was just thinking about you and I just wanted to see you that's all," Dr. Tenma said.

Astro didn't seem entirely convinced, but he went with it anyway.

"So what are you going to do today?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"I was going to find my friends if that's okay with you," Astro said.

"That's fine. Just don't get in any trouble and come home before it gets too late," Dr. Tenma said.

"I will I promise," Astro said.

Dr. Tenma got up and left. Astro got out of bed and put on his black jeans and white t-shirt. He went into the dining room where Orrin served him breakfast.

"Hey master To-Astro. Is there anything else I can get you?" Orrin asked.

"No thanks Orrin everything looks fine," Astro said.

Orrin left the room. Astro ate his food quickly and got up. He flew down to the city zooming through traffic. He saw a kid falling from a tree and he sped up catching the child and dropping him in his mother's arms.

"Thanks Astro," the mother said waving.

Astro stopped and waved back. He continued his search, but soon people swarmed him asking for help. Astro sighed.

"This is going to be another long day," he said.

Soon it was night and Astro landed on his balcony and plopped down on his couch sighing.

"Did you have a good day with your friends?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"No, I never got to hang with them. I was stopped by the whole city to help them… again," Astro said.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Tenma said.

"Don't be. I'll find them tomorrow," Astro said.

"Actually, my R.U.R.F. called and they need you for an important assignment," Dr. Tenma said.

"Your what?" Astro asked.

"Robot and the Unnatural Research Facility. It's on the surface. It's an island not too far from here," Dr. Tenma said.

"Cool. What do they need me for?" Astro asked.

"Some secret project they started a few weeks ago. I can't go into detail, but they need your help immediately. I told them you would come over tomorrow," Dr. Tenma said.

Astro sighed.

"I'd be happy to go. My friends can wait a little longer. I just don't know what the city is going to do without me," Astro said.

"I don't either, but I'm sure they'll be fine. Is something else troubling you?" Dr. Tenma replied.

"I just don't want to go to some boring lab no offense," Astro said.

"I promise you'll have a good time there," Dr. Tenma said.

"You're not staying?" Astro asked.

"No, I still have lot of work to be done here in Metro City, but the people there are friendly so you shouldn't get lonely," Dr. Tenma said.

"I guess," Astro said.

"Now off to bed. You have a long day tomorrow," Dr. Tenma said.

Astro went to his room and fell on his bed falling asleep. In the next scene, Astro stood in front of the RURF building. There was scientist in a white lab coat standing outside.

"Welcome Astro to the RURF. My name is Dr. Nelson, and I'm in charge of RURF," he said.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm excited to help you with whatever it is I'm helping you with," Astro said.

"Ah Project S. Yes I will get to that after the tour," Dr. Nelson said.

"Very well, let's get started," Astro said.

Dr. Nelson showed Astro all the rooms, even where he'd be staying.

"Now about your project," Dr. Nelson said.

"What about it?" Astro asked.

"It's not exactly what you think. It's on a person…" Dr. Nelson said.

"A person?" Astro asked.

"Yes a person. We found her in a large crater, and she's… different. We would appreciate it if you could teach her skills," Dr. Nelson said.

"Sure what kind of skills?" Astro asked.

"Defense methods, weaponry, stuff for battle. We knew you'd be able to help and you're so patient and kind," Dr. Nelson said.

"Sounds fun," Astro said.

"Great! Just one more thing, she's afraid of robots," Dr. Nelson said.

"AFRAID OF ROBOTS! Why?" Astro asked.

"We have no idea. We also need you to figure out why and what happened to her, where she came from, and how she came here. Make sure she's on our side," Dr. Nelson said.

"Yes sir," Astro said.

"Good, now let's meet her. She's in this room," Dr. Nelson said.

They walked into a great big room. There were tables and a line for food. Everyone was in a white lab coat except for a girl. She was sitting at a table playing with her food with her fork. Dr. Nelson and Astro walked over to her.

"Maim," Dr. Nelson said.

She looked up and stood up immediately.

"Dr. Nelson," she said.

They both sat down. She almost looked normal. She had beautiful brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had the brightest blue eyes and prettiest lashes. However, on the left side of her face looked like a tattoo. It was red, green, white, and blue. There was a pretty symbol on her forehead, but then it went down to her cheek and down her neck. It finished on her left hand.

"Sit down Astro," Dr. Nelson insisted.

"Yes sir," Astro said.

"I found you a new tutor Stella," Dr. Nelson said.

"Another one. What is he going to teach me?" the girl asked.

"How to fight and use your powers," Dr. Nelson said.

"Powers?" Astro asked.

"Yes I forgot to mention Stella has unique powers," Dr. Nelson said.

"How… cool," Astro said.

"I guess," Stella said.

"You will begin tomorrow in the training room," Dr. Nelson said.

"Yes sir," Stella said.

"Very good. Will you be ready then?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Yes, of course," Astro said.

"How can he teach me to use my powers or even fight? He's just a boy," Stella said.

"This _boy _is a hero," Dr. Nelson said.

"You are?" Stella asked.

"I sure am I saved the town of Metro City and quite possibly the whole earth," Astro said.

"How?" Stella asked curious and excited.

Dr. Nelson shook his head, but Astro didn't notice.

"Well I first shot him with my arm cannons, then I guess I…" Astro began.

"Arm cannons? You mean you're a… robot!" Stella said.

"Well yeah but I'm not…" Astro said.

"Get away from me!" Stella said running off.

"Well I guess that could've gone better," Dr. Nelson said.

"Yeah sorry," Astro said rubbing his neck.

"It's alright. She'd find out sooner or later. Let's go look for her," Dr. Nelson said.

They walked around. Soon they went different directions. Astro used his super hearing a heard her crying on the roof. He went upstairs to the roof. He saw her sitting on the edge. He walked toward her but she stopped him.

"Stop," she said.

Astro stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked turning her head halfway.

"I wanted to find you, make sure you were okay," Astro said.

"I'm fine. Now you can leave," Stella said.

"Look I know you're afraid of robots, but I'm not bad. Most robots aren't bad," Astro said.

"Yes they are. They're cruel, ruthless, heartless machines!" Stella argued.

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

"So what did the other tutors teach you?" Astro asked.

"English and math," Stella said.

"English?" Astro asked sitting down next to her. "What language did you speak before?"

"Some weird language, but I didn't speak much before either," Stella said still refusing to look at him.

"Now you going to learn to fight, how come?" Astro asked.

"Dr. Nelson and the other scientist think I could be some superhero, but I need training. I guess that's why you're here," Stella said.

They sat there again in silence. Astro tried to think of something to say.

"You know I was modeled after a boy named Toby. He died in a tragic accident at the Ministry of Science in Metro City. Yeah my dad, Dr. Tenma, was so heartbroken he spent days without doing anything else. He built me to replace his son, but it didn't turn out right," Astro said trying to get Stella to want to listen.

"What happened?" Stella asked without turning her head, but she had a curious expression on her face.

"When I woke up, I didn't know I was a robot. I was programmed with Toby's memories. I felt like I was Toby, but something felt different. Then something totally weird happened," Astro said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I could hear robots through my window. I grabbed them and they dragging me out the window and hanging only by my feet. Then one of them squirted liquid in my eye and I fell. Then I started flying all over town and even punching through solid mountain," Astro said.

"You can fly?" Stella asked.

She looked at him.

"Sure can," Astro said.

He got up and hovered off the ground. Stella sat in wonder. Astro went higher and did a back flip. He landed back on the ground and sat back down.

"Wow," Stella said looking away as if she remembered he was a robot.

"Guess what happened next," Astro said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I went home to show my dad, but another scientist, Dr. Elefun, was there talking to my dad. He wanted to dismantle me because I reminded him his son was gone. That's when they explained everything to me. I ran away," Astro said.

"What did you do?" Stella asked still refusing to look at Astro.

"I sat on a building looking at my circuitry. President Stone sent robots after me. After dodging them all over town I fell to the surface or earth. You see Metro City is suspended in the air," Astro said.

"Cool," Stella said. "Tell me more."

"I woke up in a pile of broken robot pieces. A robot dog named Trashcan told me someone was in trouble so I followed him to a deep hole. He pushed me in, but I got caught in a net. Four kids, Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge pulled me out and yelled at Trashcan for pushing a kid not a robot in," Astro said.

"What they didn't know you were a robot?" Stella asked.

"No, I was going to tell them too, but three robots picked me up and ran away. They took me to their 'secret hideout' only it wasn't such a secret. They called themselves the Robot Revolutionary Front, and they told me their plans to get revenge on a man named Hamegg and free robots from human slavery by any means possible," Astro said.

"What was their plan?" Stella asked a little scared.

She was looking at Astro.

"It is against robot code to harm a human, so they were planning on tickling him with a feather," Astro laughed.

Stella giggled.

"So much for any means necessary," Stella said.

"I know right. Anyway, Cora and the others burst through and took me to their home. They lived with Hamegg at an orphanage. He told me he used to work at the Ministry of Scientists, but my dad fired him for his ideas. Now he runs a robot repair shop. The next day, the five of us plus Trashcan, went searching for robot parts. I found a giant constructor robot that had been broken for a long time. His name was Zog. However, since I was a robot, I fixed him. We took him to Hamegg who was impressed. We spent the rest of the day cleaning up Zog and painting him. Later that night, Cora was trying to call her home in Metro City. She told me she ran away. I was going to tell her I was a robot but…" Astro said.

"But what?" Stella asked excited.

"I couldn't do it. The following day we went to the robot games. It's where the humans build a bunch of robots and they fight to the death. When we were backstage Hamegg's gadget went whack and then he electrocuted me. I fell unconscious listening to them finding out I was a robot. Next thing I know I was in the arena," Astro said.

"Oh my goodness what did you do?" Stella asked.

"Hamegg sent a robot out but I refused to kill it. I tried to escape, but it didn't work. I had no choice. I defeated the robot and all the robots Hamegg sent out. I just had one more to fight," Astro said.

"Oh no!" Stella said realizing which one it was.

"Yep, I had to fight Zog. I refused to fight and I held out my hand turning away. However, I was surprised to find that Zog was patting my head. Hamegg got angry and started electrocuting us. Zog got mad and was about to step on Hamegg, but I held Zog's foot. Everyone gasped and Hamegg was so confused," Astro said.

"I can't believe you saved that jerk," Stella said.

"I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to let Zog hurt him. Then President Stone showed up and a bunch of soldiers grabbed me. I turned myself in to save the people. I was hoping my friends weren't still mad at me. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere so I had nothing to live for," Astro said.

"Wow," Stella said.

"I was brought back to the lab where Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun were waiting for me. I lay down on the table. Dr. Tenma apologized, but I told him I was sorry I couldn't have been a better son. He took out my energy core and I was gone," Astro said.

"No! What happened next?" Stella asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but then I woke up and Dr. Tenma told me to leave. I wasn't Toby, but I was still his son. I flew away making sure my friends were okay when I ran into the cleaning robots and I heard explosions in town. I flew back and was surprised that the Peacekeeper, a huge robot, was destroying the city. It was feeding off the electricity. We fought for awhile and somewhere in the midst the Robot Revolutionary Front threaten him with a feather," Astro said.

Stella giggled.

"I found out I had weapons. I had arm cannons and even guns in my butt!" Astro said.

Stella was laughing hard and she couldn't stop.

"What they came in handy," Astro said laughing hard too. "Guess what my reaction was."

"What?" Stella asked laughing hard still.

"I have machine guns… in my butt?" Astro said laughing.

Stella laughed even harder. Soon both of them were laughing so hard they couldn't make any noise. Stella wiped away the tears. When Dr. Nelson came out, they had about stopped laughing.

"Come in you guys. It's time to go to bed, it's getting late," Dr. Nelson said.

"But sir, I want to hear how Astro's story ends," Stella said.

"I'm sure Astro would be pleased to continue in the morning," Dr. Nelson.

"Would you?" Stella asked.

"Of course," Astro said.

"Thanks," Stella said going inside.

"Good work Astro. I think you're going to be a perfect tutor," Dr. Nelson said.

"Thanks," Astro said going inside.

The next morning, Astro found Stella stretching in the training room. It was full of equipment designed for training of all sorts.

"What are we going to do today?" Stella asked.

"Why don't you tell me your powers? Maybe I can understand them better if I know what they are," Astro said.

"I can control the four elements: air, water, earth, and fire," Stella said.

"Okay let's start with air," Astro said.

"Okay sounds good," Stella said.

"Stand on that platform," Astro said.

"Way up there? Why?" Stella asked.

"I'll explain," Astro said.

Stella took the small elevator device to the top. She had enough room to stand and move only a little bit. Astro flew up to the same level and floated in the air across from her.

"I'm going to shot at you and your goal is to not fall," Astro said.

"How is this going to help me?" Stella asked.

"For air you need to feel the flow, the rhythm. You need to direct air to stop me from hitting you. You can control the air so control which way the wind flows," Astro said.

"What if I fall?" Stella asked nervously.

"Use the wind to fly," Astro said.

"What if I can't do that?" Stella asked more nervously.

"Then I'll catch you," Astro said.

Stella nodded.

"Okay, one, two, three," Astro said.

He shot at Stella slowly. She dodged them but almost fell each time. She tried to control the air to move but it was hard. Astro shot again this time hitting Stella's arm. She cried in pain. She got mad and her eyes glowed. She screamed and an air current came from her and went all over the room. She started a tornado. Her eyes were still glowing, she floated a foot off the ground, and her hair wiped furiously around. Astro had hit the wall.

"Stella stop it, stop!" Astro called.

She didn't stop.

"Stella, please stop! You're going to tear this place apart!" Astro said.

Stella flew back down to the platform. The tornado stopped and the wind slowed down. Her hair stopped whipping around. Her eyes turned back to normal. She was kneeling on the ground. She stood up.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"You…you, almost tore the place apart. You created a tornado. I thought I was going to die," Astro laughed.

"All I remember was being in pain after you shot me. I was mad and then…nothing," Stella said.

"I think we should work on control as well," Astro said.

"Good suggestion," Stella laughed.

"You started off well. You dodged the bullets. You were a little wobbly. Let's try a different approach," Astro said.

"Like what?" Stella asked.

"First create a small wind to blow this cup over," Astro said.

They were back on the ground. Stella closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated. She created a small wind blowing the cup over.

"Very good. Now try bending the wind in different directions," Astro said.

Stella concentrated very hard but it barely moved.

"Come on, you can do it. Just concentrate," Astro said.

"I can't do it," Stella said opening her eyes.

"You're trying too hard. You have to feel the wind blow through you," Astro said.

Stella closed her eyes. She took many deep breaths. She held her hand out and created wind. She directed it in all sorts of directions, making beautiful patterns.

"You did it!" Astro cheered.

Stella smiled.

"I did it, I can't believe I did it," Stella said a little shocked. "What next?"

"How about lunch? You can use the break," Astro said.

Stella nodded. They went to the cafeteria. They ate food and laughed. Stella seemed to forget that robots were bad.

"We should get back to training," Stella said.

"Yeah you need it," Astro said.

"Hey!" Stella said.

Astro laughed. In the next scene, Stella was standing on the edge of the roof. She looked down at the ground. She leaned forward when Astro came.

"What are you doing?" Astro asked.

"Oh Astro! You scared me. I was just… I was um you know, I was going to," Stella said. She sighed. "I was going to jump off."

"WHAT?" Astro asked. "Why would you do that? You're important and beautiful. You can't kill yourself. Sure your life may be in a struggle, but you can't give up, especially now. I feel like we're good friends even though we've only known each other for a day or two," Astro said in one breath.

Stella laughed.

"What's so funny?" Astro asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I want to learn to fly," Stella said.

"Oh," Astro said blushing.

"But thanks for calling me beautiful and saying all the other stuff you said," Stella said.

"You're welcome. I'll teach you to fly," Astro said.

Stella smiled. She stood in front of him while he explained everything.

"Ready?" Astro asked.

"Promise you won't let go of me till I say?" Stella asked.

"Promise," Astro said.

"Pinky promise?" Stella asked.

"Pinky promise," Astro said.

"And cross your heart and hope to die," Stella said.

"And cross my heart and hope to die," Astro said.

"Stick a needle in your eye if you lie," Stella said.

"Stick a needle in my eye if I lie," Astro said.

Stella smiled. She grabbed Astro's hands. _Seeing For the First Time by Britt Nicole_ started playing.

"Close your eyes," Astro said.

Stella closed her eyes. She could feel the wind of the sky. She smiled.

"Open them," Astro said.

She opened them. They were really high in the air. The stars were shinning brightly in the sky. Her arms were around Astro's neck while he held her waist. Stella was awestruck. They saw many shooting stars.

"Ready?" Astro asked.

"For what?" Stella asked.

"Remember to feel the wind and control it around you so you can fly," Astro said.

Stella nodded.

"Ready," Stella said.

Astro let go and Stella fell toward the earth. She closed her eyes and felt as if she was falling slowly. Stella took a deep breath and stopped from falling. She flew around. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm flying!" Stella cried excitedly.

"I knew you could do it," Astro cheered.

Stella flew around for a second before tagging Astro.

"Tag, you're it!" Stella said.

Astro chased after Stella. They laughed and played around in the sky. In the next scene, they were sitting back on the roof.

"I flew straight into the Peacekeeper. There was a loud and big explosion. I was gone. My energy core was dead," Astro said.

"What happened then?" Stella asked.

"My dad told me the whole city gathered around me and cried. Then Zog came and gave me life since I helped him. I was put on shoulders and everyone cheered for me. We were busy celebrating when a big, orange alien attacked the city. It was round with one giant eye and several tentacles. And that's how I came into existence," Astro said.

"Wait an orange alien?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, so?" Astro asked.

"I know where it came from," Stella said.

Astro was shocked.

"How?" Astro asked.

"You were so honest with your story, it's only fair I tell you mine. When I was a little girl I grew up on a huge farm. We were the only people for miles. One day, I was out in one of the fields when I got lost. It got dark and I saw a huge light in the sky. Then I saw a huge circle, a saucer, heading toward the east. I followed it and saw my home. My parents were outside calling me, I ran toward them. I tried to warn them, but it was too late. The saucer hit my house with a ray, and the house blew up in flames. My parents were gone. I fell on the ground crying," Stella said.

Stella gathered tears and some streamed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Astro said putting his hand on her shoulders.

"They killed them," Stella said.

"The aliens," Astro said.

"No, robots. They were on a mission, a mission to retrieve a human. They took me captive back to their planet. Edgrinda. They hid their home really well. It was undetectable for humans. I was implanted with some vile they made. It gave me this mark and I had special abilities. I was raised there to test their experiments. The robots were to watch me. They tortured me everyday… for no reason," Stella said.

"That's why you're scared of robots," Astro said.

Stella nodded.

"Why did they send the alien to earth?" Astro asked.

"It was meant to track and find something. Some time before they sent they alien they lost their greatest experiment. They needed it to power some super weapon to take over earth," Stella said. "But the alien never came back." Stella smiled.

"What did they lose?" Astro asked.

"The blue and red cores," Stella said.

Astro was surprised, shocked, and frozen. Stella turned to Astro and noticed this.

"Whats wrong?" Stella asked.

"I…I, I," Astro stuttered.

"Well spit it out," Stella said.

"I have the blue core," Astro said.

"What?" Stella asked quietly.

Astro lifted his shirt and opened the panel revealing the blue core. Stella reached for it. She stopped. She looked at Astro and he nodded. Stella touched the blue core. Her skin glowed blue. She closed her eyes. The glowing covered her whole body. She let go.

"What happened?" Astro asked.

"The blue core gives me energy, life," Stella said.

"Stella. Can I ask you one more question?" Astro asked.

"Sure," Stella said.

"How did you get here on earth?" Astro asked.

Stella's head shot up. She was silent and frozen.

"I escaped," Stella said.

Astro was about to say something when Dr. Nelson came out.

"What are you two doing up? It is really late out. It's time for bed," Dr. Nelson said.

"Yes sir," they both said.

They stood up and Stella brushed herself off. She looked at Dr. Nelson.

"I'm going to bed. You better go to bed too," Dr. Nelson said.

They walked to Stella's room rather quietly.

"Well thanks for telling me your story," Astro said.

"Thanks for teaching me to fly and for telling me your story," Stella said.

They stood there awkwardly.

"Well we better get to bed. We have a long journey of training ahead of us," Astro said.

"Sure do, see you in the morning," Stella said.

"Good night Stella," Astro said.

She hugs Astro.

"Call me Stels," Stella said.

Stella went in her room and Astro stood there smiling.

"Good Night Stels," Astro said.

In the next scene, Astro woke up. He opened his eyes to see Stella sitting on his bed. She was starring at the wall.

"Stels?" Astro asked.

She looked at Astro and smiled.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" Astro asked.

"It's ten. Dr. Nelson wanted to speak to us," Stella said.

Astro groaned.

"I'll be out in a second," Astro said.

Stella left the room and waited outside. Astro got dressed quickly.

"He's in the meeting room," Stella said.

"What do you think he's going to talk to us about?" Astro asked.

"It probably has to do with training. You know another progress report," Stella said.

"Probably," Astro said.

They walked in the meeting room. It had a big rectangular table. They sat in their designated seats. All the other scientists were there. Dr. Nelson sat at the end with a poster board.

"This isn't good," Astro whispered.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Usually the other scientist don't come to the progress report meetings," Astro said.

"You're right. Great," Stella said.

"Morning everyone. I hope you slept well. As you know Astro has been training Stella for just over a month now. Astro told me yesterday Stella is nearly complete. So tomorrow I will give her a test on everything she has learned testing her abilities. I invite you all to come if that's okay with Astro and Stella," Dr. Nelson said.

"Fine with me, as long as Stella is comfortable," Astro said.

Dr. Nelson looked at Stella. She gulped. She looked terrified.

"Sure… I wouldn't mind. The more support the better," Stella said.

"Great. Now on to the next subject," Dr. Nelson said.

Dr. Nelson kept talking. Astro looked across toward Stella. He could tell she wasn't telling the truth and that she didn't want them there. After the meeting, Stella was walking down the hall when Astro ran after her.

"Wait Stels!" Astro called.

He caught up to her.

"Hey Asteroid," Stella said.

"Nice nickname," Astro said.

"Thanks," Stella said.

"Anyway, whats wrong?" Astro asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," Stella said.

"Come on. I could tell in the meeting something was wrong. You seemed… scared," Astro said.

"That's because I am," Stella chuckled.

Then she became serious.

"What if I fail?" Stella asked closing her eyes tightly.

"You won't and even if you do just means you have to train more," Astro said.

"For the rest of my life? I'm tired of training. It's all I've ever done," Stella said.

"Well let's practice today and see how it goes," Astro said.

"Okay," Stella said.

"Okay?" Astro asked trying to make her laugh.

"Okay!" Stella said laughing.

They went to the training room. Stella was working on her air power. She was doing perfectly.

"Now concentrate and do it a little longer," Astro said. "Good."

Stella stopped and sighed.

"Why are you sighing? You did amazing! You're going to be great tomorrow," Astro said.

"Yeah because I'm just with you. I'm scared for everyone to see me," Stella said.

"Even Dr. Nelson?" Astro asked.

"I think I can handle one person," Stella said.

"I'll talk to Dr. Nelson and see if I can have just him come in tomorrow," Astro said.

"You'd really do that for me?" Stella asked.

"I'd do anything for you," Astro said.

Stella hugged Astro.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Astro said hugging her back.

The next day, Dr. Nelson sat in front of the observing room in a chair. The observing room showed all the empty chairs. Stella was in the corner biting her nails and pacing back and forth. She was also sweating.

"Dr. Nelson is ready for… what are you doing?" Astro said.

"I'm freaking out!" Stella said still pacing.

"Why it's just Dr. Nelson," Astro said.

"I know, but still. My heart is racing and my hands are shaking," Stella said.

"Its just nerves. You can stop it," Astro said.

"How?" Stella asked.

"It's healthy for a person to be nervous. It means you care - that you work hard and want to give a great performance. You just have to channel that nervous energy into the test. You also have to remember to breathe," Astro said.  
>Stella took a deep breath.<p>

"I'm ready. Thanks," Stella said.

"Anytime," Astro said.

Astro walked to the center of the training room. Stella followed. Stella started with air, then water, earth, and lastly fire. She did acrobats. She dodged bullets, rays, and lasers. She performed balance tests and saving routines. Her last challenge was to fly around the room in an obstacle course. Astro held a stopwatch in his hand. The clock was also on the wall behind for all to see.

"Ready, set, go!" Astro called.

Stella shot in the air dodging obstacles. One obstacle sneaked up on her, and she almost fell. She caught herself and kept going. She made it to the finish landing on the ground. Astro stopped the watch at 43 seconds.

"Good job Stels," Astro said.

Dr. Nelson didn't say a word. He added up the score on his paper without expressing which way it went.

"So did I pass?" Stella asked.

Astro and Stella were holding hands squeezing the life of the other. Dr. Nelson pushed up his glasses.

"With flying colors," Dr. Nelson said.

Astro and Stella squealed and hugged each other. Astro lifted Stella off the ground. They heard clapping and Dr. Nelson pushed a button on a remote. It revealed that the observing room was not empty.

"They were watching the whole time?" Stella asked.

"Yep," Astro said.

"I thought you said you'd tell Dr. Nelson to come alone," Stella said.

"I wanted everyone to see what progress you'd made," Astro said.

"So we made a cloaking device to hide everyone in the room and let you believe that no one was here but me," Dr. Nelson said.

Stella smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," Astro said.

"Now that you passed your test, it's time to work in the field," Dr. Nelson said.

"Huh?" Stella and Astro asked.

"I'm sending Astro and you home tomorrow. There you can experience field work," Dr. Nelson said.

Astro and Stella smiled jumping up and down. They ran to their room excited to pack. That night they spent their last night on the roof. They sat on the edge smiling and remembering the memories.

"There are so many memories at this place," Stella said.

"Yeah," Astro said.

There was a long silence. Stella looked at her feet sadly.

"Astro, can I tell you something?" Stella asked.

"Of course," Astro said. "What is it?"

"I… I'm, scared," Stella said.

"Scared of what?" Astro asked.

"To leave. This has been the only place I've been able to call home since the accident," Stella said.

"I promise Metro City isn't scary. It's a wonderful place. However, I surely hope you're over your fear of robots. Metro City is full of them," Astro said.

Stella smiled.

"I've grown to like them. I understand that some were designed for bad and others good, and some of them have a real heart," Stella said looking at Astro.

Astro smiled.

"We should probably get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow," Astro said.

Stella nodded.

"I agree," Stella said.

Astro walked Stella to her room.

"See you in the morning," Astro said.

"Good night," Stella said.

She kissed Astro on the cheek and went into her room. Astro was left there blushing. He touched his cheek and smiled. He went to his room. The next morning, Stella stood in front of the jet that was taking them to Metro City. She looked a little nervous and scared. Dr. Nelson came out.

"Can't you come with me?" Stella asked tearing up.

They hugged and cried.

"I wish I could, I wish I could," Dr. Nelson said.

They pulled away. Dr. Nelson wiped away her tears.

"No tears, this is a good thing and this is a good day. I'm sure we'll meet each other again soon," Dr. Nelson said.

Stella nodded.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye if I lie," Dr. Nelson said crossing his heart.

Stella crossed her heart. Astro watched from a distance then came up to them.

"Ready?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Yes sir," Astro said.

"Thank you Astro for coming and doing this," Dr. Nelson said.

"No problem sir. It was worth it," Astro said.

"May I talk to you privately?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"Sure," Astro said.

"I'll be on the plane," Stella said walking away.

"There's something I have to tell you, about Stella," Dr. Nelson said nervously.

"What is it sir?" Astro said.

"She, she um she has, a… glitch," Dr. Nelson said.

Astro looked curious.

"What kind of glitch?" Astro asked.

"I can't tell you much, but she can't ever and I mean EVER get too angry," Dr. Nelson said.

"Why not?" Astro asked.

Dr. Nelson sighed.

"Because well I can't tell you, but know it's very bad," Dr. Nelson said.

"Okay I will trust you, but someday I will find out. If its from you or not. I hope you know that," Astro said.

"I know. Just hope you didn't cause her frustration," Dr. Nelson said.

"I'll be careful," Astro said.

"I know you will. Well you better go. Good-bye," Dr. Nelson said.

"Good-bye," Astro said.

They hugged before Astro went on the jet. He saw Stella looking out the window. There were two seats per window in the front facing each other with a table dividing the two. In the back on the jet were equipment and monitors. In the middle of the jet were a few rows of seats. Astro sat across from Stella.

"Hey Stels, excited?" Astro said.

"Try terrified. I've never been in a city. Well if you count an alien city on an alien planet," Stella said.

"Wow, then we have more work to do than I thought," Astro said.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"If you are to become my sidekick you have to tour and know everything about Metro City," Astro said.

"Have any plans tomorrow?" Stella asked.

"Tomorrow, we're doing it today," Astro said.

"Okay, okay," Stella said.

They sat back and breathed deeply. Stella leaned forward.

"Did you say sidekick?" Stella asked.

Astro smiled.

"What if I did?" Astro asked.

"I hope not. I'd kick your butt," Stella said.

"Oh sure," Astro said rolling his eyes.

"You, me, tomorrow?" Stella asked.

"I'll be there, better bring a mop to clean up the bloodstains after I'm done with you," Astro said.

Okay, but you're going to need a new blue core when I'm done with you," Stella said.

They smiled and laughed lightly. The jet was off and they shortly arrived. The jet landed at the airport at the edge of town. A limo picked them up. Orrin was driving them. Stella looked out the window in awestruck.

"The city is so… big," Stella said a little terrified and nervous.

Astro grabbed Stella's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Don't worry. It's not that big once you know the place," Astro said.

"I hope you're right," Stella said.

"Course I am," Astro said. "By the way, I want you to meet my friends."

"Friends? I don't know," Stella said.

"Please I haven't seen them in four months. Besides they aren't robots. They are real people. They will love you… everyone will love you," Astro said.

"But what if they don't," Stella said.

"You're crazy. They'll understand what you've been through," Astro said.

"Being abducted by aliens and becoming a mutant monster?" Stella asked jokingly.

"Losing the people you love, they've all been through loss," Astro said.

Stella nodded.

"I'll meet them," Stella sighed.

"Yay!" Astro said.

Stella rolled her eyes.

"When do you want to meet them? Tomorrow? I'm going to look for them tomorrow. I can't wait to see them again," Astro said.

"Not tomorrow, but you go ahead," Stella said.

"But you will meet them soon, right?" Astro asked.

"Promise," Stella said.

"Promise?" Astro said.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye if I lie," Stella said holding her pinky up and crossing her heart and pretending to poke her eye.

Astro smiled. They arrived at Astro's home. Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun greeted them. Orrin jumped out of the car and opened the door.

"I missed you Astro. I'm glad you're back," Dr. Tenma said giving Astro a hug.

"I missed you too," Astro said.

"Nice to see you again my boy," Dr. Elefun said.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Elefun," Astro said.

"So this most be Project S," Dr. Tenma said holding his hand out to Stella.

"Yes sir, my name is Stella. I am so excited to finally meet you," Stella said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, the pleasure is all mine. How was prison?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"Crazy. Astro was fun though," Stella said.

"Even though he's a robot, I heard about your phobia," Dr. Tenma said.

"Astro taught me lots of things including that not all robots are bad," Stella said.

"I'm glad. Come inside," Dr. Tenma said.

Stella looked up at the apartment. In the next scene, they were inside sitting in the living room being waited on by Orrin.

"So Stella what do you think of the city so far," Dr. Elefun asked.

"It's big, but I'm sure its not so bad once I tour the place," Stella said.

"Of course," Dr. Elefun said.

"Astro can take you on a tour later after lunch," Dr. Tenma said.

"Yeah, I know all the good places," Astro said.

"Sounds fun," Stella said.

Stella didn't seem too thrilled. Astro and Stella walked down the sidewalk. Astro was talking about all the places but Stella wasn't listening.

"Stella. Stella? Stels? Are you okay?" Astro asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just bored this is the hundredth street we've walked down," Stella said.

"Well you should have said something, we can take this tour a much more fun way," Astro said.

"How?" Stella asked.

Astro looked up. Stella looked up. They looked back at each other smiling. In the next scene, they were smiling and laughing. They landed on their balcony and walked inside. It was dark out.

"You're right. That was much more fun," Stella said.

"I told you," Astro said.

"So Stella," Dr. Tenma said interrupting. "I decided you could stay here. I have a guest bedroom. Unless of course, you're not comfortable here."

"No its fine. I'd love to stay here. I'm too tired to move right now anyway. I think I'm gonna go straight to bed," Stella said.

"What about dinner?" Astro asked.

"I'm too tired to eat. I'll see you guys in the morning," Stella said.

"Good night," Dr. Tenma said.

"Sleep well," Astro said.

Stella went to bed. Dr. Tenma and Astro sat at the table eating dinner.

"She seems nice," Dr. Tenma said.

"She's great," Astro said.

"I see. You guys seem to be doing good together," Dr. Tenma said.

"Dad, its not like that, she's just a friend or a project or something like that," Astro said.

"Okay, okay. Fine," Dr. Tenma said.

He finished and went to bed. Astro sat there.

"At least I think that's what she is," Astro said.

Then, Astro was flying in the sky. He was looking below when he went over a park. He saw Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge. He landed on the ground behind them.

"Well look who it is," Cora said.

"Hey guys," Astro said.

They all ran up to him and hugged him.

"We missed you Astro," Widget said.

"Yeah where have you been?" Sludge asked.

"It's good to see you guys. I missed you guys so much," Astro said.

"We were starting to think you forgot about us," Zane said.

"I would never. You guys are my friends. I've been busy saving the town and their many problems," Astro said.

"For four months?" Cora asked.

"Actually a month ago I went to a top secret lab and was working on an experiment called Project S," Astro said.

"Really? Tell us more," Widget said.

"Yeah tell us more!" Sludge said.

"It's actually on a person they found," Astro said.

"A person?" Cora asked.

"From space. She crash landed here," Astro said.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"She was kidnapped when she was young. The aliens killed her parents and took her to their planet. They have her an injection of some experiment they were working on. She has some cool powers now," Astro said.

"Awesome!" they all said.

"Yeah well. She actually is from the planet where the orange octopus came from. It was sent to steal my core. Well their core," Astro said.

"Wow, you had some experience. Glad you're done," Cora said.

"Actually she's here in Metro City to do some field work, and she's not bad. She's really cool and fun. You should meet her," Astro said.

"We'd love too," Cora said.

"Yeah sounds awesome," Widget said.

"We're meeting an actual human alien with weird powers!" Sludge said.

They all turned to Zane who was surprisingly quiet.

"Well Zane? What about you?" Astro asked.

"Is she hot?" Zane asked.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Yes she's 'hot'," Astro said.

"Then I'll be there," Zane said.

Astro's wrist started beeping.

"Sorry guys I have to go, but I'll you guys soon. I promise," Astro said.

"Okay, just please before it becomes another four months," Cora said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you," Widget said.

"I'll miss you guys soon," Astro said. "I promise next time we can talk longer."

"Don't worry about it. You have to do your thing," Zane said.

Astro took off. Later, he arrived home sitting on the couch. Stella was playing with the computer. She got up and sat on the couch next to Astro.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked.

"I'm just tired. Now that I'm back I have a lot of work I'm behind on," Astro said.

"Work? What kind of work?" Stella asked.

"Helping people with their problems," Astro said.

"Like saving old ladies' purses or fighting crime?" Stella asked.

"Like saving cats from trees, bullies at parks, painting where people can't reach, or moving their lawn in time for grandma coming over," Astro said.

"But that's not your job," Stella said.

"Yes it is," Astro said.

"Since when?" Stella asked.

"My job is to help people. I was created to help people. It's where I belong," Astro said.

"You were created to do other people's chores?" Stella asked.

Astro was silent. He didn't look at Stella.

"You don't understand," Astro said.

Stella stood up angry.

"You're right, I guess I don't. I'll never be a hero, because I won't do their job," Stella said. "There's a difference between helping people and doing the hard work."

Stella walked away leaving Astro still upset.

"She doesn't understand," Astro said convincing his self.

The next day, Astro and Stella were sitting at a park.

"Are you still mad at me?" Astro asked.

Stella was silent playing with the grass.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," Astro said.

"You think I'm mad at you cuz you were mad at me?" Stella asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe?" Astro said.

"I wasn't mad at all. I was upset. You have such a great talent and you waste it on chores. Worst you insulted me by saying I wasn't a hero," Stella said.

"You aren't yet though, right," Astro said.

"You think the whole world has to know who you are to be a hero. A hero is someone who is totally unselfish, who will do something nice for someone in need, without being asked, and to get nothing more from doing whatever it is, than to see a smile on the face, or faces, of the people they have helped not the recognition of all the town. Someone that goes beyond his will to protect the life of the innocent no matter how bad the situation may be. A person who smiles when things are bad, laughs when he is sad, and keeps hope alive when there's none left. A hero is someone that never goes back on his word, someone who puts his life on the line for the people. A hero is someone that never gives up. A real hero is someone who saves the day without intending to/without looking for fame," Stella said.

Astro almost cried.

"I'm sorry Stels. You're more of a hero than I am. A hero gets back on his feet when he's been hit. After all the stuff you have gone through, you came back stronger and purer. You are the hero here," Astro said.

They hugged.

"Thanks, but you're a hero too. Just a bad one," Stella said smiling.

"Haha, I'll do better if you promise to be my sidekick," Astro said smiling.

"Sidekick! I don't think so," Stella said.

Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge came over excited.

"We'll talk about this later," Stella said.

"I don't see whats there is to discuss," Astro said.

Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge hugged Astro.

"Discuss what?" Cora asked.

"Nothing," Astro said.

"Oh its something," Stella said.

"Stella, this is Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge. Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge this Stella," Astro said.

"Nice to finally meet Astro's friends," Stella said.

"Its nice to meet you too," Cora said.

"You weren't kidding. She is _h-o-t!_" Zane said.

"Zane," Astro said.

"It's okay Asteroid, I don't mind," Stella said.

"Okay Stels but don't take everything Zane says to heart," Astro said.

"Oh thanks," Stella said.

"I didn't mean it like that Stels," Astro said.

"Sure Asteroid," Stella said.

"Asteroid? Stels? What is going on?" Cora asked.

"Nicknames…" Stella said a little confused.

"Right, course," Cora said.

"So tell us about yourself," Zane said getting close to Stella.

Stella stepped back.

"Okay but stay over there," Stella said.

Everyone laughed. They sat down in the grass and Stella started telling her story using hand motions.

"Wow I didn't even know about the mark. It's kind of pretty," Cora said.

"Yeah and its so cool how you have powers," Zane said.

"Show us," Widget said.

"Yeah show us!" Sludge said.

"Okay um," Stella said looking around.

She lit up. She stood up.

"Follow me," Stella said running.

They ran after her. They were standing in front of pond. It was a million degrees outside. All the kids were splashing their hands in the water and the parents lay dead on the grass. Stella held out her hands. She moved a stream of water up moving in a pattern. Stella walked on the water moving it in all directions. Kids and parents were impressed but scared. Then Stella dropped the water. She took a deep breath and froze the water creating an ice rink. Stella walked over to a little boy and reached out her hand.

"Would you skate with me?" she asked.

The little boy starred at her for a second, but grabbed her hand. She smiled and helped him on the ice giving skates made from her power. They skated around the rink. Everyone was impressed and walked forward. Stella twirled a hundred times. She looked at everyone who was on the edge.

"Well come on, it's for everyone to enjoy," Stella said.

A couple stepped on the ice-skating and soon everyone was skating. The little boy left and skated with his friends. Stella skated to where Astro, Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge where still standing. She reached her hand out to Astro.

"Will you skate with me?" Stella asked.

"Of course," Astro said.

They skated across the ring. Astro would fall sometimes but he got the hang of it.

"This is so cool," Astro said.

"I know right," Stella said.

"I told you people would love you," Astro said.

"Yeah I could tell by the scared reaction on their face," Stella said.

"They just needed to chill with you," Astro said.

"Wow I can't believe you said that," Stella said.

"What I though it was pretty funny…" Astro said.

"No it was cold, a bad pun," Stella said.

"Haha, It was punny," Astro said.

"Stop you are punoxious," Stella said.

"Oh now who's bad at puns," Astro said.

They laughed. Stella tripped Astro.

"Get back here," Astro said grabbing Stella's leg making her fall on top of him.

They were laughing and looking at each other's eyes. Stella got off and knelt on the ground. Astro stood up brushing himself off and then helped Stella up.

"Thanks Asteroid," Stella said punching his shoulder lightly.

"You're welcome Stels," Astro said punching her shoulder lightly.

Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge were watching from the edge of the skating rink.

"They make such a cute couple," Cora said.

"No they don't," Zane protested.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"Just skate with me," Cora said.

They skated around. Everyone was laughing and playing. Later, Astro, Stella, Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge were sitting on the grass.

"We have to do this again soon," Astro said.

"Definitely," Stella said.

"It'll have to be a weekend. We start school tomorrow," Cora said.

"School?" Astro asked.

"Yeah, we're all going to school in Metro City this year. I'm actually going to your old school and so is Zane. Widget and Sludge will be going to the middle school," Cora said.

"Wow. This is going to sound crazy, but I kinda miss school," Astro said.

"You're right. That does sound crazy," Zane said.

Astro rolled his eyes.

"School? I think I can remember school. I was in third grade. I miss school," Stella said.

"You haven't been in school for that long? Lucky," Zane said.

"Joke all you want, but that's when my life was normal. I had a family and friends. Now I don't. Well I have something like that," Stella said.

"Cool, because Stella now we're sisters." Cora said.

"Really?" Stella asked.

"Oh yeah. Anyone who can make one of the hottest days enjoyable and dis Zane is the ultimate sister," Cora said.

Stella smiled.

"We can have a family of our own. Cora and I are sisters. Widget and Sludge are the adopted twins that are crazy and wreck everything. Astro… is the next door boy who the sisters both become close with," Stella said.

"Who am I?" Zane asked.

"You're the creepy hobo man who everyone tries to avoid," Stella said.

Everyone started laughing. Later, Astro and Stella arrived at home.

"Hey Stels," Astro said.

"Whats up Asteroid?" Stella asked.

"Since you like flying I was wondering if you wanted to learn to dance. You know while flying," Astro said.

"Sounds awesome, I'd love too," Stella said.

Astro smiled. Dr. Tenma came in.

"Guess what guys," Dr. Tenma said.

"What?" Astro asked.

"You're going to school!" Dr. Tenma said excitedly.

Astro and Stella were stunned.

"Did you guys hear me? I thought you guys would be excited," Dr. Tenma said.

"I'm shocked," Astro said.

"Me too," Stella said.

"Well I figured that you guys should blend in and go to school. You start tomorrow, so I guess you should go to bed soon," Dr. Tenma said.

"I guess I'll have to give you a ring check," Stella said.

"That's okay, good-night," Astro said.

They all went to bed. The next morning, the light shinned through Stella's room. She opened her eyes to find Astro sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Haha very funny," Stella said.

"Good morning to you too. Better get dressed. Orrin made chocolate chip pancakes," Astro said.

Astro walked into the dining room wearing his black pants, white tee shirt, and blue jacket. Stella followed wearing blue ripped up jeans, and white under shirt, a black cardigan, a gray scarf, and brown boots. Astro was blushing.

"You look great," Astro said.

"Thanks," Stella said.

They ate quickly and went to school. Stella stood at the gate of school. She looked at the building and all the kids scared. She was nervous.

"Nervous?" Astro asked.

"No not all, you?" Stella asked.

"Very. I haven't been to school in so long. Ever since the accident," Astro said.

"It shouldn't been too hard. You'll have all the girls all over you and all the guys wanting to be your friend," Stella said.

"True, but there's only one group of people I'm spending time with," Astro said.

Stella noticed a few girls were looking at her and giggling. Stella touched her face.

"I just realized my face," Stella said.

"What about it?" Astro asked. "It looks fine."

"No my marks. They look weird," Stella said.

Astro grabbed Stella's hand.

"You look beautiful. Don't worry what other people think. You have five friends who love you just the way you are," Astro said.

Stella smiled.

"Thanks," Stella said.

"Now come on, let's show those girls who's who," Astro said.

He held out his arm. Stella wrapped her arm around and they walked inside leaving the girls upset.

"Astro will be mine," one of the girls said.

"Of course he will Breanna," another girl said.

The school was crowded. They took a deep sigh.

"So far so good," Astro said.

"Yep," Stella said.

"Oh my gosh! It's ASTRO!" a girl shrieked.

All the girls ran over to Astro. Stella moved out of the way. Astro escaped and they continued down the hall.

"I told you about the girls. So how'd it go?" Stella said.

"I think I rather fight the peacekeeper," Astro said.

They laughed. They opened their lockers putting stuff in it. A jock pushed a kid next to Stella. They laughed and kept walking.

"Hey you should apologize," Stella said.

The jocks turned around.

"And who's going to make me? Oh wow whats on your face? It's so weird," the jock said.

"Hey apologize to the nerd and the lady and move on," Astro said.

"Or what you'll hurt us? You're a robot, there's rules against that," the jock said.

They laughed.

"The mayor gave me permission to fight any human I feel is a threat, even you," Astro said.

The jock stared at Astro.

"Sorry nerd. Sorry freak," the jock said coldly and left.

"Sorry about that," Astro said.

"Don't worry about it Asteroid," Stella said. "Thanks."

The bell rang and all the kids rushed to class. Astro led the way to class. Everyone else was sitting down talking and the teacher was writing something on the whiteboard. When they saw Stella they stopped talking and starred at her for a second. Then they turned back around and whispered about her. Astro and Stella sat down. Girls were giggling at Stella; she shrunk back in her seat.

Later, the bell rang and Stella was walking down the hall alone. People looked at her as she walked down the hall. She opened her locker being hit and shoved as people walked by. She shed a tear.

"Hey Stels, hows it going?" Astro asked.

Stella was startled. She wiped away the tear. But she didn't turn around.

"Hey Astro, I'm fine," Stella said rummaging through her stuff.

'Astro?' Astro mouthed in question.

"Ready for lunch?" Astro asked.

"Yeah sure. Can't wait," Stella said.

"Hey guys!" Cora said running up to them.

"Cora!" Stella said slamming her locker and running to her.

Astro was a little hurt. Cora and Stella hugged.

"Hey Stellar how was your first day so far?" Cora asked.

"Good now that you're here, Cora-l Reef," Stella said.

"Stellar? Cora-l Reef?" Astro asked.

"Nicknames," they both said. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!"

They giggled.

"Anyway… we should probably go eat lunch," Astro said.

"Good idea. Zane is already at the table," Cora said.

Cora and Stella walked down the hall, but Astro stayed in his spot.

"Coming Asteroid?" Stella asked.

Astro smiled and ran to catch up with them. He went between them putting his arms on their shoulders. They sat outside underneath a tree sitting on a bench. They were happily eating when some jocks came over.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is boys, it's the freak," the main jock said.

"Leave her alone Ron," Cora said.

"Stay out of this Cora. This is between me and Stacey," Ron said.

"Stella," Stella said.

"Whatever," Ron said. "So where'd you get that tattoo? Or is it a birthmark? It's so weird,"

Stella turned to face him still sitting.

"Actually it showed up when the aliens did experiments on me," Stella said.

The jocks laughed.

"Aliens? You're crazy! She's a freak!" Ron said.

"So I guess the giant octopus thing that attacked you a few months ago was your pet," Stella said.

"Uh… that still doesn't prove anything," Ron said.

Stella moved the ground underneath Ron and he tripped. Stella laughed and was soon joined by her friends. Ron was angry. He got up and grabbed Stella by the neck. She struggled to breathe.

"Think that's funny, freak?" Ron asked.

Stella shook her head.

"Please let me go," Stella begged.

"Let her go Ron. Don't forget what I said," Astro said.

"Come on Astro we're just having some fun," Ron said.

"Ron please, you'll regret this. I don't want to hurt you," Stella said.

"Hurt me?" Ron laughed. "Trust me you will not hurt me." He said seriously.

Stella struggled for breath. Her eyes constantly closed. Her head swirled with pain and she groaned.

"Ron I demand that you release her last chance!" Astro said.

"Nothing and I mean nothing will get me to release…" Ron began.

When Stella opened her eyes again, they were bright red. She had an angry look in her eye. Ron dropped her and ran. Astro, Cora, and Zane didn't see Stella's eyes at all. Stella grasped for air while lying on the ground. Astro rushed to her side. Stella's eyes went back to normal.

"Are you okay, Stels?" Astro asked helping her up.

Stella was shaking. She looked at her hands, but her vision was a little blurry.

"I, I… I," Stella said.

She was nervous. She got up and ran away. Astro was shocked and confused.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"I wish I knew," Astro said.

"So about you and Stella…" Cora said.

"What do you mean?" Astro asked.

"Come one we know you like her," Cora said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Astro said.

Cora and Zane starred at Astro with the 'really?' face.

"Okay I do, but I'm not going to do anything about it. I mean she doesn't like me," Astro said.

"Of course she does," Zane said.

"Anyway. Ask her out," Cora said.

"Just like that?" Astro asked.

"Just like that. Or ask her to the dance," Cora suggested.

"What dance?" Astro asked.

"The homecoming dance, it's next week," Cora said.

"Okay I will," Astro said.

"Cool," Cora said.

Astro walked away in the direction Stella ran. In the distance, some aliens were watching Astro from a hologram. They turned it off. One alien was sitting on a throne.

"That boy must go," he said.

"What should I do, master?" a servant asked.

"Send the White Dragon," the king replied.

Stella walked down the busy, crazy halls. People walked by her accidentally pushing her. One pushed her over and spelt all her stuff on the floor. She picked them up and hurried along. She was walking by her locker when Ron and his friends pushed her against the locker. She slid down the locker slowly sitting on the ground with her backpack in hand and legs spread apart. The bell rang and everyone went to class ignoring her. When everyone was gone Stella stayed there burying her head in her knees crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was a girl she didn't know.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine," Stella said.

"That was rhetoric, I know how you feel. I used to be the new kid," the girl said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's not because I'm new," Stella said.

"Then why? Because you have a cool tattoo? Because you're different?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, exactly, I'm a freak," Stella said.

"I don't think you're a freak. I think you're human," the girl said.

"But… I'm not a hundred percent human," Stella said.

"What do you… you're the girl from the park. The one that froze the pond and made it the best summer day ever. The last one in fact. My name is Sydnee Jerman," the girl said.

"Stella… Stella Heart," Stella said.

"Stella, I think we should be friends," Sydnee said.

"Sydnee, I think we should," Stella said.

"Come on, we better go to class or we'll be late," Sydnee said.

"Joy, wouldn't want to miss any of class," Stella said.

"You will unless you want to spend more time in it after school," Sydnee said.

"Well what are we standing around for?" Stella asked.

They giggled and ran down the hall. They made it to class right before the bell rang.

"Seat down quickly ladies," the teacher said.

"Yes sir," they both said.

They both smiled and quietly giggled as he turned around. Stella looked at Astro who saved her a seat near him. She was about to walk over there when Sydnee pulled her to another seat next to her. Astro was sad. After class, Sydnee and Stella packed up their things and were the last to leave. Everyone was going home because school was over. Astro walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Astro said.

"Hey Asteroid," Stella said.

"You know Astro?" Sydnee asked.

"Yeah he's a good friend," Stella said. "Why?"

"No reason, its just he's amazing!" Sydnee said.

"Uh thanks, so Stels what do you want to do today? We could go to the park or a movie or whatever," Astro said.

"Actually, Sydnee and I are going to the mall. I mean if that's okay," Stella said.

"Can you believe this girl has never seen a mall before?" Sydnee asked.

"Oh no that's great, go have fun," Astro said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Stella said as they walked toward the door.

"Really?" Astro asked.

"Yeah someone has to do my homework," Stella said smiling and biting her tongue.

Astro smiled.

"See yeah later," he said.

"Nice meeting you Astro," Sydnee said.

"You too," Astro said.

Astro sighed. Later, Astro was sitting at home in the living room doing homework. Well tapping the paper. Stella walked in.

"Hey Stels," Astro said.

"Hey Asteroid," Stella said.

"Want to do homework?" Astro asked.

"Sure, I was kidding about you doing it, but you can help me," Stella said.

"No problem, first day's homework shouldn't be too bad," Astro said.

Stella sat next to Astro. They were talking about homework. They looked up realizing how close they were. They starred at each other before Stella looked down with blushed cheeks.

"So," Astro said.

"So," Stella said.

"There's the dance next week, are you excited?" Astro asked.

"Yes, and nervous," Stella said.

"Well if it makes you feel better you should go with someone," Astro said.

"Oh like who?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure some guys would like to go with you," Astro said.

"I don't want to go with just anyone," Stella said.

"What about with someone you know well, someone you've known for a month or so, and knows a lot about you. Or someone who cares about you a lot," Astro said.

"Asteroid are _you_ asking me to the dance?" Stella asked.

"Maybe," Astro said.

Stella smiled.

"I would love to go with you," Stella said.

"Cool," Astro said.

"Yeah," Stella said.

They smiled and blushed. Then they both looked down at their papers and talked about homework again. The camera zoomed out the window and blurred to a school window where Stella was looking out. The teacher was talking when the bell rang. Everyone got up and ran out the door. Stella, Astro, Cora, Zane, and Sydnee walked down the hall together.

"So you guys ready for the dance tonight?" Cora asked.

"Yep, whom are you all going with?" Sydnee asked.

"Asteroid and I are going together," Stella said.

Astro and Stella were holding hands.

"Nice, nice. Sydnee?" Cora asked.

"Zane and I," Sydnee said.

"Zane?" Cora asked.

They all stopped looking at them.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Nothing," Cora said.

"Who are you going with Cora?" Astro asked.

"Bryce asked me," Cora said.

"Bryce? He's totally cute," Stella said.

"I know," Cora said.

"This is so cool, we're all going with amazing people," Sydnee said.

"We should all go together in my limo," Astro said.

"Okay we'll all meet at Astro's a little before nine," Zane said.

"Cool, awesome, can't wait," they all said.

The alien king was sitting on the throne.

"Send the dragon tonight," he said.

Astro was tightening his tie. He was wearing a black tux with a black tie.

"Hey Stella are you almost ready?" Astro called.

"Almost, give me one more second," Stella said.

She stepped out of her room.

"Do I look okay?" Stella asked.

Astro turned and looked at her. He was awestruck. Stella was wearing a strapless short dress. The top was a heart shape and it was several colors. The shirt was a little fluffy and it was a violet. Her hair was curled and her earrings hung down; they were diamond long strings. Her hair was also sparkly.

"You look beautiful," Astro said.

"Really?" Stella asked unsure.

"Gorgeous," Astro said.

Astro held out hid arm. Stella clung to it as they walked downstairs to the limo.

Everyone was already there. Cora was wearing a red dress. Sydnee wore light blue a dress. Zane and Bryce were wearing tuxes with black ties.

"You look beautiful Stella," Cora said.

"Thanks, you guys look beautiful too," Stella said.

They hopped on the limo and went to the school. They hopped out and walked into the gym. It was decorated beautifully and the DJ was already playing. People were dancing. They all looked at Astro and Stella. They were shocked. Astro and his friends found a table to put their purses down.

"Want to dance?" Astro asked. "I mean it won't be as fun as dancing while flying."

"I'd love to," Stella said.

They went to the dance floor and started dancing. They were actually really good together. People stopped and watched them, cheering them on. When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Astro and Stella blushed.

"Grab that special someone, because we're going to slow this down a bit," the DJ said.

Everyone grabbed their partners and swayed to the slow song. Astro held his hand out to Stella smiling. Stella smiled and blushed grabbing Astro's hand. He pulled her in putting his hands on her waist and her hands around his neck.

"I'm so glad I'm here," Stella said.

"At the dance?" Astro asked. "Me too."

"Yes, but I meant here as in Metro City. It is an amazing place," Stella said.

"I'm glad you came too. Honestly, it would've been hard to come back without you," Astro said.

"I don't know how I'd ever get through anything at that lab/prison," Stella said.

Astro twirled Stella and she came back smiling. She looked at the other girls who still stared at her.

"They still stare at me," Stella said.

"Why wouldn't they? You are beautiful. And you're dancing with me," Astro said smiling at the end.

"Oh I see how it is," Stella said jokingly.

"Hey, I'm kinda awesome," Astro said.

"You kinda are Asteroid," Stella said.

They looked at each other smiling. They leaned in, but before they could kiss the song ended and everyone clapped. Astro and Stella pulled away but still held each other's hands.

"Uh, I think I'm going to get some punch," Stella said.

"Okay, I'm, um, going to go find Cora and everyone else," Astro said.

Stella walked pass Astro and to the punch table. Astro sighed before going to find his friends. Stella grabbed a cup and the handle of the utensil in the punch bowl. She poured some into her cup. She took a sip.

"Yuck, this is disgusting," Stella said spitting it back in her cup.

"Yes, this really is," Ron said walking up to her with his friends.

"What do you want Ron?" Stella asked.

"You think we wouldn't get you back for that little trick you pulled a few days ago?" Ron asked.

"Look I don't want any trouble," Stella said.

"Well trouble is what you're going to get," Ron said.

He grabbed her. Meanwhile, Astro found his friends dancing.

"Hey guys," Astro said.

"Hey Romero," Cora said.

"What do you mean?" Astro asked.

"We saw you and Stella kiss," Zane said.

"We didn't kiss, but we almost did," Astro said.

"Oh sorry," Cora said.

"It's okay," Astro said.

"Where is Stella?" Sydnee asked.

"She went to get some punch," Astro said.

"Alone? Dude, Ron just went in that direction a minute ago," Cora said.

"I'll be right back!" Astro said running away.

He went to the punch table seeing it empty. He looked around, but there were too many people. He used his supervision to look around the room. He found Stella pinned against the wall. He ran over there.

"Let her down!" Astro said.

Ron looked at Astro.

"Who's going to stop me?" Ron asked.

"Me, there's no difference between a bully and a villain," Astro said.

Ron dropped her and she hit her head. He was about to kick her when she stopped his foot.

"Stop. Don't you hear that?" Stella asked nervous.

"No, what?" Ron asked.

She looked at Astro.

"Something is coming. Something big is coming," Stella said.

She ran up to the DJ and borrowed the microphone.

"Attention everyone you have to leave right now!" Stella demanded.

"Why?" someone asked.

"We are about to be attacked by something big," Stella said urgently.

"Why should we believe you?" another person asked.

"Because I can hear them coming in the wind," Stella said.

"You mean you have super powers?" someone else asked.

Everyone laughed. Stella levitated the guy who spoke last. Everyone gasped. Stella let the boy down gently.

"Please, you have to…" Stella began.

The building was hit by something and everyone was almost knocked over. Everyone panicked.

"Please, nobody panic," Stella said.

Then something burst through the wall behind Stella. She turned around to see a mechanical white dragon.

"Oh no, they found me," Stella said.

"Everyone for them selves!" someone shouted.

Everyone screamed and ran out the room. The white dragon tried to squish Stella but she jumped out of the way.

"Asteroid, let's take down this dragon," Stella said.

"I'm with you Stels," Astro said.

He flew up right next to Stella. They were in their fighting positions.  
>"What do we do first?" Stella asked.<p>

"Get it away from the school and possibly the city," Astro said.

"Good idea, get ready to follow me," Stella said.

"Why what are you going to do?" Astro asked.

Stella threw a huge piece of the broken wall at the dragon. It made him angry.

"Never mind," Astro said.

Stella and Astro flew out of the building and into the sky. The dragon followed close behind them. When they were high enough from the city, Astro and Stella turned around to face it. It shot a huge air current at Astro and he flew back a few feet.

"It just shot air at you," Stella said.

"Yeah and you're probably next," Astro said.

"No what I mean the dragon is white and it shot air at you," Stella said.

"So? We still have to fight it," Astro said.

"I know, but this is weird," Stella said.

"Let's finish talking after the fight," Astro said.

They fought back and forth. When the dragon got angry it flew back to the city.

"Oh no!" Astro cried.

They flew quickly to the city. They saw its target.

"He's going for Cora, Sydnee, Zane, and Bryce," Stella said.

"We have to get there first," Astro said grabbing Stella's hand and going even faster.

They made it to the ground in front of the gang. Stella blasted a huge air shield at the dragon. When it ran into the shield it bounced off and hit an old building. It came back and hit Stella. She went flying hitting a building wall and fell to the ground weak. She stayed on the ground. Astro hit it with some gun power, but it only slowed it down. It grabbed Astro squeezing the life out of him. It was actually draining power from him. Astro cried in pain. Stella looked at her friend in help. Her eyes turned red and she flew screaming at the dragon. She hit it, and the dragon dropped Astro and flew across the city. She knelt on the ground.

"Stella?" Astro asked.

She looked at him, but her eyes were still red. She flew toward the dragon with Astro right behind her. She grabbed the dragon's tail and spun it around then let go sending it to the surface where it crashed. It's eyes closed. Stella breathed and her eyes turned normal. She looked at her hands.

"Stels? Are you okay?" Astro asked a little scared and skeptical.

"No," Stella said sitting down hanging her feet off the edge of town.

Astro sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Astro asked.

"It's my glitch," Stella said.

"Glitch? You mean the thing Dr. Nelson told me about?" Astro asked.

"He told you about it?" Stella asked.

"Just that you had one, and hopefully I never see it," Astro said.

"Well you just did. Whenever I get angry, my eyes glow red and its like I'm taken over. I get incredible strength, but it's fuelled by anger. The aliens wanted to use it as a secret weapon," Stella said.

"Wow. I hope you know I don't think of you any less. It's not your fault," Astro said.

"I know, but I think we should resume lesson, because I have to control that," Stella said.

"I know we will," Astro said.

"Cool thanks, now back to the dragon. I think I know where it came from," Stella said.

"Where?" Astro asked.

"Well I heard the aliens talking about creating creatures that control the elements like me so we could take over the earth, one for each element. The aliens were always fascinated by the mythical stories of earth, especially dragons. The power and strength convinced them it would be a perfect choice. They couldn't make a dragon, so I think they made machines," Stella said.

"You're saying that dragon was a robot created by the aliens that captured you and they're planning to take over the earth with more?" Astro asked.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up," Stella said.

"What do we do?" Astro asked.

"I don't know, but I do know the aliens couldn't give commands to the dragon from their planet. They'd have to be stationed somewhere close by," Stella said.

"Okay, so they're on earth, even better. Anything other information you might recall? I mean what are they after?" Astro asked.

"My guess is your core still. It must be the only thing that can stable the dragons. I mean during the fight it drained your power," Stella said.

"Okay, well we better get home. My dad will be worried," Astro said.

"Okay, should we tell him what happened?" Stella asked.

"Sort of, we'll tell him the surface of the details. Nothing that will worry him," Astro said.

"Okay the basic, small truth," Stella said.

"Thanks. If he finds out about all of this who knows what he'll do," Astro said.

"I'll trust you," Stella said.

"Cool, and in the meantime we'll work on your angry issues," Astro said.

"Funny," Stella said.

"I am a funny guy," Astro said.

They got up and walked home.

"Hey guys how was the dance?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"Good," Astro said.

"Cool," Dr. Tenma said.

"Well, it started that way anyway," Stella said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"We were attacked by a giant robot dragon," Astro said.

"What?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"Some surface idiot created it and it went way out of control. But don't worry we sent it back to where it belongs," Stella said.

"Good for you. Sorry the dance was ruined," Dr. Tenma said.

"It's okay I still had a great time," Stella said.

"Me too, it was my first dance, and I think it went pretty well," Astro said.

"I'm glad to hear. Well I'm going to bed. You guys should go soon," Dr. Tenma said.

They went to bed. The next scene was at school Astro was sitting behind the tree as if he was trying to hide. Cora and Zane came over.

"What are you doing dude?" Zane asked.

"AH! Oh its just you two thank goodness," Astro said.

"Whom are you hiding from?" Cora asked.

"Stella," Astro said peering around.

"Stella? Why?" Zane asked.

"Ever since the dance she's been so weird and clingy. At training she's just can't seem to control her powers and she gets even angrier and takes it out on me. Then the next second she's all up in my business as if we're some rich stuck up people couple," Astro said.

"Well what are you going to do? Hide until she forgets about you?" Cora asked.

"Is that an option?" Astro asked.

"Astro!" Cora said.

"I'm sorry, it's just. She's getting on my nerves and pushing my limits," Astro said.

It flashed back to some scenes where Stella drove Astro insane.

"Then talk to her," Cora said.

"Yeah, what is she going to say?" Zane asked.

"You're right. Oh here she comes, send her away!" Astro said.

Cora and Zane looked at Astro.

"I will talk to her, but in a second," Astro said.

"Hey Cora, Zane. Have you seen Astro? I have to ask/tell him something," Stella said.

"Uh no, sorry," Cora said.

"I saw him earlier. I think he was going to his locker," Zane said.

"Thanks," Stella said a little sadly.

She walked away.

"We did what you asked now go talk to her," Cora said.

"Thanks," Astro said.

The school bell rang later indicating that school was over. Astro walked down the mostly empty hall. He was looking for Stella when Ron and his friends showed up.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's Captain Astro-nut case," Ron said.

His friends laughed.

"What do you want Ron?" Astro asked.

"Just to talk," Ron said.

"About what?" Astro asked.

"You're little freaky science project," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Astro asked.

"We know all about 'Stella' and your relationship, how you trained her to control her powers. Well most of them at least," Ron said.

His friends chuckled.

"Whats it to you?" Astro asked.

"Nothing, I think it's sweet to take in charity. It warms the heart, it really does. I mean I guess now we know where she gets her freakiness," Ron said.

"I'm not a freak," Astro said.

"Okay, sure. Sorry. I didn't come here to tell you that," Ron said.

"Then what did you come here to tell me?" Astro asked.

"That we know you Astro, even remember when you were Toby. You've gone soft on us. Be the super hero that none of us care about, but don't brag about it by bringing your science project around. You _know_ she doesn't belong here," Ron said.

"I've not gone soft, you've just gone hard," Astro said.

"But hey I guess a girl can do that to you. I mean what can I expect from a clingy, backstabbing, know-it-all, wrapped around her finger, soft, loser with a chipper, bossy, emotional, freak girlfriend," Ron said.

Astro just about exploded.

"Stella is not my girlfriend! I didn't even want to tutor her! She is just a stupid scientific project!" Astro exploded.

Ron looked pass Astro smiling.

"I think you might have said that a little too loud," Ron said.

Astro turned around to see Stella with puffy eyes. She was shocked. A single tear streamed down her cheek and fell on the floor. She turned around running and crying down the hall. Astro looked down at his feet upset. Stella ran down the street to a building with tons of bricks around on the ground. She cried, and got mad and hurt. Her eyes turned red and she picked up the bricks throwing them at the building. When it didn't do anything she throw slabs of ground, but it still didn't dent the building. Stella's eyes turned normal and she looked at her hands. She sat on her feet and sobbed.

In the next scene, she was sitting on the roof at the house. She was looking at the stars, and the buildings in the view. Astro came up on the roof.

"Just like old times," Astro said.

Stella didn't answer.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. It's just that… you were driving me insane all week and then Ron was irritating me beyond belief," Astro said.

"I know you lied," Stella said.

"Good because I thought…" Astro said.

Stella stood up.

"Not about Ron, at the tree. I know you were there. I heard you talking to Cora and Zane. Worse, you told them to lie to me. And then you bad mouth me in front of a guy who tried to kill me, twice," Stella said.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having a girl like me, or bullies gang against me. It's harder than I thought," Astro said.

"That's completely insane. Every girl at school likes you! You fight villains almost every day! Your life was a mess before I even met you! I guess now you just have someone to blame it all on," Stella said.

"Stels, I don't blame you. You made my life so much better. I would do _anything_ to get you to not be mad at me anymore, and that we get pass this," Astro said.

"You only took me so you wouldn't fail at your project! So you wouldn't be called a failure! Is that all I am to you?" Stella said.

"No, no, not at all. You are so much more to me than a project. Ever since I saw you, I fell in love with you. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I got to know you, and found out you were afraid of robots. I wanted to be the exception, because I wanted you to like me. When you weren't afraid of me anymore, I got to know you. You are the most beautiful, smartest, kindest, and most fun person I know. I am truly sorry... What was it you had to ask/tell me?" Astro said.

"Well to me you're just some clingy, backstabbing, know-it-all, wrapped around her finger, soft, loser with a chipper, bossy, emotional, freak ex-friend…I want to go home," Stella said.

Astro was shocked and stunned. He couldn't move or say anything. Stella left the roof, but she wasn't crying or showing any signs. She expressed that she was serious and that she clearly didn't have mutual feelings.

At the alien's headquarters the servant walked up to the king.

"The White Dragon has failed," the servant said.

"Seek the dragon and begin repairs. And as for our objective, what do you suggest we do?" the king asked.

"He seems very fond of the girl," the servant said.

"Our Stella? Well do whatever it takes to get her here," the king said.

"I'm sending the Red Dragon," the servant said.

"Excellent," the king said.

The next day of school, Stella walked up to Cora and Zane.

"Hey guys," Stella said.

"Hey Stellar, heard about your fight with Astro, is everything okay?" Cora said.

"Actually no, this is my last day of school. I'm going back home to the lab tomorrow," Stella said.

"What? Why?" Zane asked.

"Was it that bad?" Cora asked.

Stella nodded.

"I can't be around him without my heart breaking. I really liked him, but he ripped my heart out and stepped on it," Stella said.

"I know he really likes you. He just had a stressful week," Cora said.

"Whatever it is, he can figure it out, without me. I'm still leaving," Stella said.

"I'm going to miss you sister," Cora said.

"I'm going to miss you too Cora-l Reef," Stella said.

Astro walked up.

"Hey guys," Astro said.

"Hey," Cora and Zane said.

It was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to my locker. Um see you guys later before I go," Stella said.

"Okay," Cora said.

Stella walked away.

"Astro you messed up," Cora said.

"I know I did, but I fell there's nothing I can do to fix it," Astro said.

"Show her how much you love her because if you don't she's going to leave," Cora said.

Astro nodded. A kid came running up to Astro.

"Astro! Astro! Astro!" the kid called as he ran.

When he came he was out of breath and he panting hard.

"What is it?" Astro asked.

"Behind the school… by the field… something's in the trees," the kid said.

"I'm on my way," Astro said.

Astro landed on the football field. He heard growling in the trees, but he couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Come out," Astro demanded. "I know you're in there."

There was no response besides the rustling of the leaves and the growling profoundly getting louder. Astro stands in his fighting stance.

"If you don't come out, I will go in," Astro said.

Then he hears a swooshing noise and sees a red dragon flying in the air.

"Oh no," Astro said.

He dodged the fire that the dragon shot at him.

"I guess you're the fire dragon. Great," Astro said.

The dragon flies around trying to hit Astro, but he dodged every strike. Astro shot back at the dragon, but he also swirled around the shots avoiding getting hit. The commotion intrigues most of the students and the teachers. They stood behind the school by the wall. The student and teacher's noise intrigued the dragon. He flew over there scanning them. He wasn't satisfied. He breathed fire at them.

Astro managed to block the fire and protect the people without any harm. The people cheered, but the dragon was furious. He flew up higher and breathed fire on the school. The school was burning quickly.

"Quick everyone get out of here!" Astro said.

Everyone ran out of the school grounds. Some still struggled through the crowd, and others came out of the school building. The ones that made it out waited by the gate to watch. Astro looked for Stella, but didn't see her.

"Lrig, lrig, lrig!" the dragon demanded.

"What? Lrig?" Astro asked.

"I tnaw lrig!" the dragon said.

"You what?" Astro asked.

"Erehw si Lrig?" the dragon asked.

"I don't understand what you're saying, but I hope you understand this!" Astro said throwing a shot at the dragon.

The dragon was hit and went spiraling away. Astro looked for Stella, still not seeing her.

"Let's see she last went to… oh no," Astro said.

He flew into the school. Lots of the people gasped wandering what he was doing. The school was engulfed in flames. Even Astro was chocking and coughing in seconds.

"Stella?" Astro called.

Meanwhile, where Stella was she was under a beam. One of her arms was free, but the other was trapped underneath. She was on her back. The bean sat on her chest. She couldn't lift the beam. She was chocking and grasping for air.

"Stella?" Astro called.

Stella was chocking trying to call him.

"Stels? Where are you?" Astro asked coughing.

"Astro… over here," Stella said weakly.

Astro ran over to her kneeing next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

I was getting my books when the kids ran out screaming. I had no idea what was going on. I looked out the window seeing fighting, but not seeing who was fighting. Then the school shook and was in flames. I tried to run but I tripped and hurt my ankle. I hopped my way to the door, but the smoke was too much. The beam fell on me and I can't move it," Stella said. "And I can't breathe!"

"Right, sorry," Astro said.

He lifted the beam, but it was really hard. He threw away from them. He helped Stella get up. They limped to the door with Stella's arm around Astro's neck and his hand on her waist and arm. When they got out of the building the people gasped. Astro put her down on the grass.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"A dragon," Astro said.

"The white one?" Stella asked.

"Red," Astro said.

"Fire," Stella said.

"Yep," Astro said.

"What does he want?" Stella asked. "The core?"

"I don't know he kept asking for something," Astro said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't speak English," Astro said.

"Maybe the alien language. I picked up a thing or two, well the whole language. What did he say?" Stella said.

"Come down, take it easy. I don't remember all that he said, but he kept saying lrig over and over again," Astro said.

"Lrig?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Astro said. "What does it mean?"

"Girl," Stella said.

"Girl?" Astro asked confused.

The red dragon came back. Astro flew up fighting him. One shot the dragon accidentally fired at the huge sign and it fell. Some kids, including Ron, were below screaming. Stella stood up and created a shelter above the heads. The sign hit the top and slid down hitting the ground without hitting anyone. The kids looked at Stella. Everyone watched Stella. She flew in the air facing the school with the action on her right. She took a deep breath. She lifted the fire and absorbed most of it. There was some left. She looked at the fountain and used the water to get rid of the rest. The dragon looked at the girl and knocked Astro down. He hit the ground.

"Girl?" he asked himself.

He saw the dragon going after Stella as she landed on the ground.

"Girl!" Astro said.

He got up with his side hurting and running toward her.

"Stella, watch out!" Astro said.

"For what?" Stella asked.

But it was too late. The dragon picked her up holding her arms. He carried her in his claws and flew away. Astro flew toward him, but he was weak; he could barely get off the ground. Then he fell looking up at Stella and falling unconscious.

When Astro woke up he was in a bed in the lab. He sat up rubbing his head. He was strapped to many types of equipment. He was dizzy and his vision was blurry. He sat up looking around. Astro was in the lab. Dr. Elefun was sitting down in a chair.

"Dr. Elefun?" Astro asked.

Dr. Elefun looked up at him a little sad.

"Hey Astro, how are you feeling?" Dr. Elefun asked.

"Okay, what am I doing here?" Astro asked.

"I had to repair you, you almost died," Dr. Elefun said.

"What?" Astro asked.

"The dragon stole much of your energy. You were too weak," Dr. Elefun said. "You can't face them alone."

"I'll have the gang plus Stella," Astro said.

Dr. Elefun sighed.

"Stella was captured," Dr. Elefun said.

"I know. But we'll find her and then save everyone," Astro said.

"Astro, you can't go. You're too weak," Dr. Elefun said.

"I have to go, this is what I was created for," Astro said smiling.

They hugged. Astro took off looking round the city.

"Where are you, Stels?" Astro asked.

Meanwhile, Stella was trying to smash her way out of a metal room. There were no windows and only a door that had been bolted shut. Stella tried her hardest, but could only make small dents.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Stella demanded still smashing the walls.

"You might as well give up. Nothing can get through those walls," the voice said.

"I will never give up! Besides, you're going to let me out," Stella said.

"Why would I do that?" the voice asked.

"Because if you don't Astro will come and destroy you; you and your dragons," Stella said.

"I intend for the boy to come, but he'll be too late," the voice said.

Then he pressed a button, and Stella was electrocuted. She fell on the ground. The alien king kept electrocuting Stella till she couldn't get up. He waited. Stella slowly and weakly got up. She pounded on the door. Then she stopped and rested her head on the wall tearing up. She slid down the wall and sat burying her head in her knees and arms. Stella cried.

Astro was flying around when he saw Cora, Zane, Widget, and Sludge calling him.

"Hey guys," Astro said.

"Hey Astro, hows the search going?" Cora asked.

"Not good, I can't find her," Astro said.

"Have you used your super hearing?" Zane asked.

"I tried. I heard her, but I lost her trail," Astro said.

"What happened?" Cora asked.

"I heard her screaming to let her out. Then another voice telling her to stop fighting. Then I heard a weird noise and Stella was screaming in pain. Then nothing," Astro said.

They were silent.

"Is Stella going to be okay?" Widget asked.

"I don't know. What if she's not? This is all my fault," Astro said.

"Its not your fault. You trained her to do these kinds of things," Zane said.

"Not to fight off four magic dragons and a whole army of aliens. She's at the field, which means I have to be with her at training and fighting," Astro said.

"Oh," Zane said.

"Ignoring that. Astro, you can't give up. You traced her this far, we'll help," Cora said.

"No way. You guys aren't going anywhere near those aliens and dragons," Astro said.

"But we have to do something," Cora said.

"I have an idea," Sludge said.

"Not now Sludge," Cora said.

"But it's a good idea," Sludge said.

"What is it?" Astro asked.

Sludge whispered into Astro's ear. Astro nodded.

"You and the others do that and meet here. I'm going to go find Stella," Astro said.

Astro took off. He used his scanner to look for Stella. In the distance, a building lighted up in his mainframe. He saw lots of activity in this building.

"Got you," Astro said flying faster.

Stella was still crying on the floor. She put her hand down when she felt water. Stella looked down seeing the room being filled with water.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

"I'm tired of waiting. I need Astro to get here. I was thinking if you screamed hard enough, he'd come faster," the alien king said.

"I'll never scream," Stella said.

"Then I hope you can hold your breath a long time. I mean I know you can, but not forever. And with your injuries and energy level, it shouldn't be too long," the alien king said.

He pressed a button and the water poured in faster. Stella stood up leaning against the wall; the water was past her knees. She tried to use her powers, but her side was hurting. She looked at her side; Stella was bleeding a lot. Stella held onto her side. Astro crashed into a part of the building. Nobody was in this area. Astro crept around using his scanners. He passed rooms where the dragons were sleeping and aliens were training. The water was almost at the roof. Stella was in a lot of pain, she moaned.

"You could always scream. There's still time," the alien king said.

"I'd rather die!" Stella said.

"Then die you shall," the alien king said.

Stella took her last breath. She was holding her breath. Then Stella tried to pry the door off. She was close when her side was hurting and couldn't do it. Stella floated, but her vision became blurry. Just then a powerful energy shot through the wall and broke it. The water flooded out and Stella was dropped to the ground. She looked up to see Astro standing there. Light shined from behind him, making Astro look like a god.

"Asteroid?" Stella asked coughing.

"Stels? Are you okay?" Astro asked rushing over to her.

He tried to help her up, but Stella cried in pain.

"What happened?" Astro asked.

"Nothing just a little sore," Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Astro asked.

"Yes," Stella said.

"Promise?" Astro asked.

"Cross my heart hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye if I lie," Stella said.

"Okay let's get out of here and meet the others," Astro said.

Astro carried Stella bridal style through the roof and into the air.

"Where are they?" Stella asked.

"Somewhere around here," Astro said.

"Do you have a plan?" Stella asked.

"More or less. Defeat the dragons before we die. Then stop the army from taking over the city and world," Astro said.

"Okay, but how do we defeat the dragons? We could barely defeat one now there's going to be four," Stella said.

"Don't worry the others are taking care of that," Astro said.

"How?" Stella asked.

"You'll see," Astro said.

They landed in the meeting spot. They looked around.

"Where are they?" Stella asked.

"They should be here any minute," Astro said.

The ground started to shake quietly then quickly got bigger and louder.

"That should be them," Astro said.

Four robots about Zog's size appeared. Cora, Zane, Sludge, and Widget were inside controlling them.

"Astro, can you hear us?" Cora asked.

"Cora? Is that you? Where did you get those?" Stella asked.

"Yes its me. We built them, in case of an emergency and Astro would need help. We built them before we meet you, but I guess we can still use them," Cora said.

"Definitely, what do they do?" Stella asked.

"Well mine can shot lasers!" Zane said.

"They all shot lasers. And some other surprises," Cora said.

"Awesome, sounds like we're ready for whatever they throw at us," Stella said.

Stella looked at the sky as Astro blabbed on about the plan. Stella had an expression of surprise.

"Look out!" Stella said.

She shot water at the incoming fire.

"What was that?" Widget asked.

"The Red Dragon. They're already here," Stella said.

"Whats the plan?" Zane asked.

"It's six against four," Sludge added.

"We can take them," Astro said.

"Cora and Widget fight the Blue Dragon. Zane and Sludge fight the White Dragon. Astro you get the Green Dragon," Stella said.

"What about the Red Dragon?" Cora asked.

"Leave him to me," Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Astro asked.

"Yes now lets go," Stella said.

They took off fighting their dragons. Cora and Widget were very aggressive and were close to defeating the dragon. Zane and Sludge had fun teasing the dragon, which made it angry. Astro was a pro and he annoyed the dragon. Stella was struggling to keep up with the dragon. She had some close calls. Stella held her waist; the blood was coming through her shirt. Astro saw Stella struggling, but not the blood.

"Are you okay Stella? Want to switch?" Astro asked.

"No I'm fine," Stella said.

The Alien King came seeing the fight.

"Stop earthlings! You're dedication is useless against my master technology," the Alien King said.

"I'll give up when you can count the stars," Stella said.

The Alien King was upset. He cranked up the dragons' skill on a device in his hand. Cora and Widget were drowning, Zane and Sludge were almost blown off the city, Astro was caught in an earthquake mess, and Stella was stuck in a fire maze. Astro was hit by a flying piece of ground. He landed near Stella. She ran over to him.

"Asteroid, are you okay?" Stella asked.

He could barely keep his eyes open. He coughed.

"I'm fine," Astro said.

Astro saw her bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Astro asked touching her side.

"It's from the electrocuting," Stella said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Astro asked.

"It wasn't important," Stella said.

"But you're important to me," Astro said coughing.

Stella looked around at her friends. Everything was muted, so there was no noise. A tear streamed downs her face. She let go of Astro's hand and stood up.

"Leave them alone, please," Stella said.

"Fat chance," the Alien King said.

"I will do anything, but please don't hurt them," Stella said.

"I'm not stopping till you're all dead," the Alien King said.

Stella looked down, closing her eyes, while tears streamed down her face. When she looked up her eyes were glowing. She floated in the air with her hair whipping around crazily. Stella drowned the Blue Dragon and saved Cora and Widget. Stella blew the White Dragon to a building, and it died. She crushed the Green Dragon. Then Stella turned back to normal. Astro stood up to fight the Alien King with the Red Dragon at his side.

"I'm going to help the others, distract them," Stella said.

"No problem," Astro said.  
>Stella sneaked over to her friends helping them up.<p>

"Why don't you give up boy," the Alien King said.

"I never give up," Astro said.

"That's too bad, if you did at least you would've been alive," the Alien King said.

The Red Dragon tried to hit Astro but he dodged them. He even got one to almost hit the Alien King.

"You know Astro, you've proven to be a big pest," the Alien King said.

The Alien King hit a switch putting the Red Dragon at full power. It looked like it was going to explode. Stella saw this and gasped.

"No!" She said as she ran toward Astro.

Astro tried to cover his face. Stella ran in front of Astro creating a weak shield. There was a loud _boom_ and dust covered the whole area. When the dust settled, Cora and the others saw the Red Dragon on the ground dead. They also saw Astro running to Stella who lay on the ground.

"Stella, Stella! Stels, are you okay?" Astro asked.

Stella barely opened her eyes. The Alien King floated away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Astro asked calmly.

"It didn't matter, this is what I was created for. To help people no matter what," Stella said.

"I thought you were created to be a super weapon for evil," Astro said smiling weakly.

"Shut up," Stella said weakly and then coughed.

"We have to go get help," Astro said.

"There's not enough time. The Alien King is probably heading back to his army for the second attack or to attack the town. You have to stop them," Stella said.

"I can't leave you," Astro said.

"You have to, for the town, for the people, for the world," Stella said.

"We'll watch her Astro. You go and stop them," Cora said.

"Are you sure?" Astro said.

"Yes, I promise I'll be okay," Stella said.

"Promise?" Astro asked.

Stella smiled weakly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye if I lie," Stella said.

Astro started crying.

"You better get better. There's so much you have to do still. You can't leave me," Astro said.

"Exactly, I'm not going anywhere," Stella said.

"Besides, I still have to teach you how to dance while flying," Astro cried.

Stella smiled.

"Now go," Stella said.

Astro stood up wiping his tears and took off. Astro flew to where he saw the aliens forming. Part of town was already being destroyed. The people were frantic and running about.

"Stop!" Astro demanded.

The Alien King looked at Astro.

"Or what?" the Alien King asked.

"I'm going to have to stop you," Astro said.

"I'm so scared," the Alien King said.

"I know you are," Astro said.

Astro hit the king and he fell. Meanwhile, Astro started going through town fighting and stopping the alien army. He even saved a woman from being hit by a falling billboard.

"Thank you Astro," the woman said.

Astro nodded and went on his way. Then the Alien King shot at Astro, but missed. Astro turned to Alien King. The Alien King looked at the mess Astro created by stopping his army.

"You know, you've become a pain! I'll have to kill you, just like I killed Stella," the Alien King said.

The whole town looked at the Alien King in anger and sadness.

"He killed Stella?" a woman asked.

They whispered among themselves.

"You're not going to kill me. And Stella's not dead," Astro said.

"Not yet, but how much more can she take, nothing. And you can't defeat me all by yourself," the Alien King said laughing.

All of the alien army started laughing. The scene changed to Stella. Her eyes were closed but her hands gripped the ground. In Stella's mind she could see what was happening. Stella took a deep breath and when she breathed out, energy went from her head to her hands into the ground and air. Her eyes were open. Cora and the others looked around. The air and ground were blue, white, red, and green. It was beautiful. Astro, the Alien King, the army, and the town people looked around too. They noticed the change in color. The energy seemed to flow into Astro. Astro looked at his hands with all the energy in it. He heard Stella's voice in his mind from the energy.

"I will always be with you," Stella said.

Astro took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he flew into the air. He threw water at some of the aliens and froze them. Other aliens he surrounded them with earth and made them statues. Others were stuck in a fiery mess. And the rest were deaf from the wind.

"Give up Alien King, its over," Astro said.

The Alien King was furious.

"It's not over! Not until I say its over!" the Alien King said.

He lunged at Astro, but he caught his arm. He gripped it and squeezed it as hard as he could. His arm was turning red.

"What are you doing?" the Alien King asked in pain.

"Making sure you don't come back," Astro said.

Astro let go of arm, and there appeared to be some weird marking where he gripped.

"What is it?" the Alien King asked.

"Whenever you come back to earth or anywhere near it, your arm will give you pain," Astro said.

Then the Alien King felt extreme pain in his arm.

"Master, what shall we do?" an alien asked.

The Alien King clenched his arm looking at the town's people, who were full of anger, Astro, and the others.

"We're leaving," the Alien King said.

"Call the ships! Gather the army! We're going home… and we're not coming back," the Alien King said.

Suddenly, they were vaporized up to their ship and all the aliens, frozen or not, were taken away. The sky turned normal. The crowd cheered. They started cheering Astro's name.

"Astro! Astro! Astro!" the crowd cheered.

Dr. Tenma came up to Astro.

"Are you okay son?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"I'm fine dad," Astro said.

"Are you sure? You were almost killed!" Dr. Tenma said.

"Dad, I'm fine. I promise," Astro said.

"Okay, so what happened to Stella?" Dr. Tenma asked.

Astro looked down saddened.

"I don't think she made it," Astro said.

He turned to where Stella was lying down with Cora and the others at her side. Astro ran over to her. She was still alive.

"Is she…" Astro started.

"She's still breathing, but barely. I don't think she's going to make it," Cora said.

"No, we have to get help," Astro said.

"Asteroid, no. There's nothing they can do," Stella said.

Astro got down on his knees.

"Is there anything I can do?" Astro asked.

Stella smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You've already given me enough. You gave me happiness when there was pain. You gave me light when there was darkness. You gave me hope when there was doubt. You gave me friendship when there was loneliness. You gave me life when there was death. There is no greater gift you could give me," Stella said.

"But I don't want to lose you. I _CAN'T_ lose you," Astro said.

"I will always be with you, in here," Stella said putting her hand and Astro's hand on his heart.

"But I need you next to me," Astro said.

The town had gathered to watch, and crying. They couldn't hear anything though. Stella smiled.

"If I could relive my life over, I wouldn't change a thing," Stella said.

"Stels, I…I love you," Astro said.

Stella smiled.

"I love you too Asteroid," Stella said.

Stella cried in pain.

"Stella, stay with me," Astro begged.

Stella tried to speak, but she was too weak. Astro was crying. Stella used her hand that Astro was holding to touch his heart. Then she closed her eyes and her hands slipped out of his hand and onto the ground. Astro was crying. Cora and the others started crying. They hugged each other. The town was silent and even some were crying, including Ron. Dr. Tenma kneeled down next to Astro and hugged him.

"It's my fault," Astro said.

"No its not son, there was nothing you could do," Dr. Tenma said.

"If only I stopped the Alien King from invading and hurting her, or from them kidnapping her and harming her. I mean it's not fair, if only that king didn't come. I saved the town once and died, but I came back to life," Astro said.

"That's only because Zog gave you some of the blue core to give you energy," Dr. Tenma said.

Astro let go of his dad and looked at Stella.

"Astro are you okay?" Dr. Tenma asked.

Astro still looked at Stella and went back to a flashback.

"_I have the blue core," Astro said. _

"_What?" Stella asked quietly. _

_Astro lifted his shirt and opened the panel revealing the blue core. Stella reached for it. She stopped. She looked at Astro and he nodded. Stella touched the blue core. Her skin glowed blue. She closed her eyes. The glowing covered her whole body. She let go. _

"_What happened?" Astro asked. _

"_The blue core gives me energy, life," Stella said. _

"_Wow, we'll have to find a way for you to have some of the energy," Astro said. _

"_For now I'll be fine," Stella said looking at her feet._

Astro's face lit up.

"What is it Astro?" Dr. Tenma asked.

"At the lab, Stella told me that her power was created from the blue core and that

it gives her energy," Astro said.

Astro lifted his shirt and opened the hatch that contained the blue core. He took

her hand and placed it on the core.

"Come on, come on. Work," Astro said.

Then from the energy went on her fingertips and traveled through her body all ending at the heart at the same time. She suddenly sat up coughing.

"Stella!" Astro said hugging her.

Stella hugged back smiling.

"But how, I was dead," Stella said.

"The blue core. It works wonders," Astro said.

Cora and the others hugged Stella. Then Stella stood up. The town cheered. Astro and Stella held hands and raised it in the air. They looked at each other smiling.

"_Everything after that seemed to fall into place. Stella was now officially a part of the town and didn't have to complete any more tests. We went to school the next day, and everyone cheered and praised us. Even Ron cheered and apologized for everything. I finally taught Stella how to dance one night," Astro said. _

"Astro, this is amazing," Stella said.

Astro smiled. They leaned in and kissed.

"_It was a lot of fun. That weekend the whole town came to the park to celebrate. Stella impressed them with her ice rink skills," Astro said. _

Stella created an ice rink. Everyone started skating on the rink.

"Would you care to skate with me?" Astro asked.

"Of course," Stella said taking his hand.

Stella and Astro skated like professionals. Some people stopped to watch them and they cheered. Stella and Astro giggled. Astro and Stella stopped skating. They kissed. The camera started zooming out slowly. When it stopped, Astro and Stella stopped kissing. They skated around again. The camera went back to them as Astro's arm alarm went off.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Trouble uptown," Astro said.

"What is it this time?" Stella asked.

"Some stupid robbery," Astro said.

"Well, we better hurry then," Stella said.

They smiled and took off. People cheered them on. Stella and Astro waved. They then shot toward the camera and stopped when they were right at it.

**THE END **


End file.
